This invention relates to a cartridge fuse clip and particularly to a fuse clip adapted to receive only a special constructed fuse, such as a high fault interrupting cartridge fuse.
Power systems use fuses to open the system in the event of abnormal current flow. A cartridge fuse which is widely used is a cylindrical tube having tubular end contacts. The fuse is inserted into a fuse box having spaced U-shaped fuse clips adapted to resiliently grip the end contacts. A highly satisfactory fuse clip is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,071 which issued June 4, 1974. Similar shaped fuses of substantially the same length and contact diameter have different current ratings. This group of similar fuses include a special high current limiting fuse which is rated at two hundred thousand amperes R.M.S. If a lower rating fuse is inserted in place of the special fuse, a dangerous safety condition is created and one which violates various recognized industrial standards. Special fuse clips have been suggested which accept only the special fuse. However, the inventors do not know of a relatively inexpensive reject fuse clip which is convenient to use while producing a positive rejection of all but the one fuse.
The present invention provides a clip with positive reject stops to give the fuse clip the ability to accept only a specific fuse and reject all others. Prior fuse clips did not have this type of construction.